


The Freakshow

by EdwardHyde



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Knifeplay, Maybe hardcore porn later?, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde/pseuds/EdwardHyde
Summary: What do you think Edward Hyde does all night? Get drunk and have lots of sex? Well. You'd be right, but you should know he has his own little Society, too.These are the misadventures of Hyde and his 'friends'.





	The Freakshow

If you were in the habit of associating with the less than savory types of London, you may have heard tell of a certain little hole in the wall in Soho where miscreants could roam free. It was a very exclusive club by necessity: you must be vouched for or directly invited to enter. However, the only people turned away were snitches and spies. To be a member required no lofty goals or experience, no pedigree or position. Nothing other than an intense desire to be free. Anyone who refuses cooperation and submission to the larger social structure was welcome. As a result, it was a place of thieves and whores and vagabonds. There was often a thick smell of opium pervading the rundown little building, vapors spilling out onto the street. What passed for idle gossip in that place would make an honest man drop dead in shock: all forms of heresy, slander, and dangerous political ideas thrived there.

This was the home of one Edward Hyde.

***

Hyde was enjoying a typical night. He was floating on the fumes, soaking in the scene, and other poetic alliteration. He closed his eyes, feeling totally at home here. This was his happy place, completely at peace. Oh, and Lucy was rocking on his hips and pulling his hair, wearing a less than tasteful outfit of red silk and lace. That didn't hurt.

Or rather, it hurt just right.

“Honey, look at me,” She whispered, her voice rough like a smoker's, and deep like a singer’s. Hyde opened his eyes, looking up into her face. Lucy's eyes were so cold, so sharp, sometimes it felt as if she had not only already killed you in her mind, but knew where she’d hide your body. Yet her body was so warm.  
“Yes, dear?” He murmured, and gripped her tighter, pulling her hips down on his.  
Lucy looked up at him for a long, tense moment, then leaned in slowly and whispered against his neck:  
“Prices have gone up, love.”

Hyde just smirked. She'd been testing his limits for a while now, but he had no fear. It was Jekyll's money, after all.  
“No problem.” He pulled out a wallet full of shillings and paid her for the dance.  
“How about I add another three bob and get you alone for a half hour?” He smirked. Just as Lucy was about to reply, there was an incredible boom. The room trembled, some dust fell from the walls.  
“That…” Someone nearby mumbled, alarmed.  
Lucy frowned. “Sounded like…”  
“A gunshot!” Hyde finished, positively glowing with excitement, and pushed Lucy out of the way, sprinting out to see who was fighting.

On High Street, in the middle of the road, were two ragged vagabonds, one holding an antique Revolutionary-era musket and the other holding his arm, completely separate from his body. “Bloody hell, mate!” Hyde exclaimed, immediately putting himself on the flank of the obvious victor. “What a shot! Clean off, beautiful work! And what a weapon, huh? Got it from your pop, your grandpop? How old’s that gun, a hundred years? Looks like it was used against the Yankees, pow pow pow! You know? Packs a lot of punch!”

The stranger looked down at him coldly. They stood out in their clothes, the strange band around their head and patterned shawl... Ah! He resembled one of the photos in Jekyll's history books. He must be a Native American. A long way from home, to be sure. His face was heavily tanned and scarred, with a firm brow and a sturdy-set jaw. His eyes were a startling blue, and it was easy to imagine he had once been a handsome young man. As it was now, he had a grayish cast to his face, and his hair was a sleek silver hue.

The silence lasted an uncomfortable time. The armless man began trying to edge away -- presumably to die in private, considering he was beyond the point of saving -- but the old man raised his gun and, without looking, shot the other through the head. Hyde immediately ran across the road to the body. Skull fragments and blood were all that remained of his face. A couple teeth, and, he noted with interest, pieces of brain. What a fascinating sight. He mentally cataloged it, deciding that he _had_ to get his hands on a gun like that. When Hyde looked up, the stranger was gone.

Hyde headed back to the house, disappointed. Some of the crowd had dispersed, but Lucy and a few others were still there. He expected Lucy to be annoyed -- she hated interruptions, especially if she hadn’t been paid yet-- but instead there was a rather satisfied smile on her face. “Welcome back,” She greeted innocently. “Who won?”

Hyde quickly strode across the room and offered his hand, palm up.  
“Give it back.”  
She smiled innocently. “Give what back?”  
He just waited, and Lucy reluctantly placed the wallet in his open hand.  
“...And?” Hyde prompted.  
“Honestly, I don’t have anything else--” Lucy began to protest.  
He was already pulling his favorite knife out of her skirt folds.  
“--Except that old thing!” She finished. Hyde scoffed, handing her the earned payment.  
“Get out of here, you little minx.”  
She mock-saluted. “Pleasure doing business.”  
“As always.” He replied sincerely, and she made her exit.

Hyde checked the time. It was nearly four in the morning. He brushed himself off and made sure he had all his belongings about him, and stole away back to the Society.


End file.
